From the Beginning
by kisshuismylife
Summary: What if Ichigo had NEVER loved Aoyama? And what if Kisshu was the one who told her about her cat DNA instead of Ryou? How would that affect the storyline? Read this and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**From the Beginning**

**Part 1**

It was lunchtime at Daikon Middle School. Ichigo sighed, and her friend Miwa heard her, and asked, "What's up, Ichigo?"

"Aoyama won't stop hitting on me," Ichigo said. "Really, I don't know what the girls here see in him."

Moe overheard her and asked, "Can we beat him up?"

"Come on, you just got back from the last suspension," Ichigo moaned. "Tell you what, give it a week, and if he's still at it, THEN he can go down. I have to admit, it would be fun to see the school's kendo star taken down by you two."

"Oh fine," Miwa said sulkily. "Hey, should we go out for ice cream after school?"

"Sure!" Ichigo and Moe chorused.

This plan was later derailed after the science teacher put Moe and Miwa in detention for asking him if he'd ever had chemicals explode in his face. He had been teaching them the dangers of improperly mixing chemicals, and Moe and Miwa got it into their heads that due to the amount of liver spots the hundred-and-two-year-old teacher had on his face, he must have had some kind of chemical accident.

Ichigo sighed as she walked out of school after saying goodbye to her friends at the detention room. She still hadn't told them about the incident in the park over the weekend. She had apparently fainted during the earthquake that had struck, and she had had the weirdest dream; a small black cat had jumped into her after she picked it up.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice that Aoyama had come over to her until he called, "Momomiya-san!"

"What NOW?" Ichigo asked exasperatedly. "I already told you I wasn't interested!"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd go to the amusement park with me today…." Aoyama said.

"The answer is no. Get lost," Ichigo said, and walked away. Little did she know, someone was watching her.

Ichigo left the school grounds, and started walking home. As she was passing a clock tower, she felt like someone was watching her. Stopping, she looked around. Suddenly a voice called, "Up here, honey!"

Ichigo looked up at the clock tower, just as someone jumped off of it. Before she could move, she felt soft lips touch hers, and her eyes widened. Something in her decided she liked this, though, and without really thinking about it, she kissed back. She broke it off a minute later, and looked at whoever had kissed her. To her surprise, the boy in front of her had long, elf-like ears, and cat-like golden eyes- which also happened to be the hottest things she had ever seen. "Who are you?" she asked. "And not that I mind, but why did you kiss me?"

"My name is Kisshu," the boy said. "And as for the kiss- well, think of it as a greeting. I didn't exactly expect you to kiss me back, though, considering who you are."

"Who I am?" Ichigo asked. "Do we know each other?"

Kisshu looked at her in amazement, and she blushed. "No one told you?" he asked. "You're infused with the DNA of a cat."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Finally she asked, "How do you know?"

"I have information on all of the girls that blonde guy infused with animal DNA," Kisshu said.

"Blonde guy?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't contacted you yet," Kisshu said. "He's dead set on destroying my entire race, and he infused five girls, you included, with animal DNA so he'd have his own little army."

"I didn't know that," Ichigo said. She was ticked off; who did this guy think he was, infusing her with animal DNA without her permission? "Do you know where he is?" she asked. "He's going DOWN."

Kisshu smirked, which Ichigo found to be really hot, and held out a hand. "I'll take you there," he said.

Without really thinking about what could happen, Ichigo took his hand- and suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe, as the air rippled around them. A few seconds later, the feeling vanished, and she caught her breath. "Sorry, teleporting can make you feel weird," Kisshu said. He pointed to a building that looked like a giant pink cupcake, and said, "That's where he is. He'll probably attack me on sight; do you mind if I wait out here?"

"Not at all," Ichigo said, and went up to the doors of the building. Considering her mood, she normally would probably have kicked them down, but for some reason, she decided banging was better. She started banging on the door, until it opened, and a stuck-up looking blonde boy came out. Ichigo didn't give him a chance to speak, she simply asked, "Are you the blonde guy who infused me with cat DNA?"

"Yeah, I'm Shirogane Ryou, and you're a part of the Mew Project," the boy said.

Ichigo snarled and punched him in the face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she snarled. "I didn't give you permission to infuse me with cat DNA, and I refuse to be a part of your little army of half-animal girls. If you wanted someone who was willing to obey orders from a stuck-up jerk without questions, you chose the wrong person. I'd recommend staying out of my life, or I'll be more than happy to tell the police about this. I'm fairly certain turning people half-animal without permission is illegal, wouldn't you think?"

"You don't have a choice, you're needed to fight off the aliens who are here to take over Earth," Ryou said.

"Not interested, and I DO have a choice, because I'm not your slave," Ichigo said. She turned to leave, and Ryou grabbed her wrist. Unfortunately for him, she'd learned from Moe and Miwa, and judo-threw him on the ground, knocking him out. Then she went back to where Kisshu was.

He smiled when she walked up to him. "Nice," he said appreciatively.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, smirking. "But are you one of the aliens trying to take over the Earth?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said, turning serious. "My home planet is dying, and my people need a better place to live. My people- the Cyniclons- lived on Earth millions of years ago, but the conditions here became too dangerous for us, and we were forced to move to another planet. But the one we arrived on really wasn't much better. We don't really know why it's dying, but we need a place to live."

"I would think you'd choose a planet that's not polluted like Earth is," Ichigo said. "Unfortunately, humans haven't done a great job of keeping it clean."

"Why is that?" Kisshu asked. "It's awful, how polluted it is here."

"For a long time, people didn't realize that pollutants were being released into the air; we didn't have the knowledge or technology to figure that out," Ichigo explained. "Ancient humans believed the world was flat; not much was really known about the planet until recently. It's really only been recently that we've realized we need to take better care of our world."

"Wow…." Kisshu said. "Part of my mission was to kill all the humans too. I don't really know why."

"But you're only one person," Ichigo commented. "That seems impossible. Or at least, to kill all the humans would take years. There's billions of humans on Earth. If whoever sent you here wanted you to kill all the humans, they might not have thought this through."

Kisshu looked worried, but then looked over her shoulder, and said, "We'd better get out of here, Blondie woke up." He took her hand and teleported again.

This time they landed in a park, and Ichigo realized they were close to her house. "We're pretty close to my house; do you want to come over for a while?" Ichigo asked.

"Won't your parents mind?" Kisshu asked.

"I doubt it," Ichigo said. She took his hand, and started pulling him down the sidewalk. Kisshu followed a bit hesitantly, but let her pull him to her house.

"You've got a nice house," he said when they reached the front door.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, smiling. Then she opened the door, and called, "I'm home, and I brought a friend!"

Ichigo's mom Sakura came in, and looked startled. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Kisshu," Ichigo said. "We met while I was walking home; Moe and Miwa decided they'd ask why our science teacher has so many liver spots, so they're in detention till Thursday."

Kisshu started laughing as Sakura sighed. "So you brought home someone you met on the street?" she asked wearily. "Didn't I teach you better?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Ichigo said. "Can we come in?"

"Okay," Sakura said. "Should I get your dad?"

"Dad's actually home before dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"He got off early," Sakura said. "Something about a fire alarm. Come on in, and don't forget to take your shoes off."

Ichigo took her shoes off, and Kisshu took his boots off, then followed Ichigo to the living room. Shintaro, Ichigo's dad, looked up from his book, and asked warily, "Who's this?"

"I'm Kisshu," Kisshu said, bowing slightly.

"Ichigo, you said you had a complicated reason for bringing Kisshu here; would you like to explain?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Ichigo pulled Kisshu over to the loveseat, and they sat down. Then Ichigo said, "Kisshu informed me that some guy infused me with cat DNA over the weekend, which I was unaware of."

"How could you be unaware of something like that?" Shintaro asked.

"I fell and got knocked out during that earthquake in the park this weekend; he probably did it then," Ichigo said. "Anyways, Kisshu told me this, and took me to see the guy. The guy said his name was Shirogane Ryou, and that I was a part of the Mew Project. I told him I wasn't interested, and he told me I didn't have a choice and grabbed my wrist, so I threw him on the ground and knocked him out, and then came back here with Kisshu."

"That name sounds familiar," Sakura said. "Shintaro, isn't he the guy who put an ad in the paper, saying he was opening a bakery called Café Mew Mew soon?"

"Yeah…" Shintaro said. "Ichigo, you said that he said you were a part of the 'Mew Project'?"

"Yeah, he acted like I was some kind of experiment, and he said I didn't have a choice in being a part of his 'Mew Project'," Ichigo said. "He said I was needed to fight off aliens, and I told him aliens weren't my problem. He seemed like a control freak to me- not to mention arrogant."

"Sounds like we need to call the police; if he thinks you have no choice in the matter, he could be dangerous," Shintaro said. He got up to get the phone, but then the doorbell rang. Sighing, Shintaro went to get it, and they heard him say, "Who are you? You'd better not be Shirogane, because you're going down if you are."

"Why would I go down?" Ryou's voice asked.

"No one gets to mess with my daughter and live to tell the tale," Shintaro said menacingly. "Whether or not you think you can control her life isn't important. I'm her father, and I'm forbidding her from having any contact with you. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to call the police so they can arrest you for infusing MY daughter with cat DNA."

"You're going to regret messing with me, not the other way around," Ryou snarled.

In the living room, Sakura picked up the phone and dialed 911. When she got a response, she said, "I need you to send someone to 246 Ayame Street; there's some guy here threatening my husband. Good, thanks." She hung up, as they heard something that sounded like a body hitting the floor. Sakura, Kisshu, and Ichigo ran out, and found Ryou unconscious. "I called the police," Sakura said. "They'll be here soon."

"Good," Shintaro said.

About five minutes later, they heard sirens, and two police cars pulled up. Two officers got out, and came up to the door. "Is this the guy?" one of them asked.

"Yeah," Shintaro said.

"Do you know why he was threatening you?" the other officer asked.

"He wasn't too happy when I told him he couldn't control my daughter's life, and he was even less happy when I told him I was calling the police," Shintaro said.

"Why would he be trying to control your daughter's life?" the first officer asked.

"He infused her with cat DNA, and apparently now he thinks she belongs to him, and he can order her around," Shintaro said. "Ichigo also mentioned something called the 'Mew Project'. You might want to ask him what that is."

"The Mew Project?" the other officer asked. "Isn't that that thing Nowaki just found out about? The illegal project some guy called Shirogane came up with?"

"Yeah…" the first officer said. "Your daughter's caught up in that?"

"She refused to work for Shirogane here, and he tried to force her to go with him," Shintaro said. "Luckily her friends taught her some self-defense moves, and she got away."

Ryou was waking up, and he looked up to see two police officers looking at him. One of them grabbed him and twisted his arms behind his back, putting him in handcuffs as the other officer said to Shintaro, "We'll take him in for questioning, and keep you informed."

"Thank you," Shintaro said. The officers nodded and dragged Ryou off as he shouted, "You're all going to regret this!"

Shintaro just closed the door.

**This is an idea I came up with, and it could be continued, but I'd like to see if anyone actually likes it first. I've got plenty of other stories that could use attention if no one likes this idea. Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Beginning**

**Part 2**

After the door closed, Shintaro looked at Kisshu, and asked bluntly, "What happened to your ears?"

"I'm a Cyniclon, not a human," Kisshu said. "So my ears are like this normally."

"And I suppose there's some reason you're here?" Shintaro asked.

"Long story short, I was ordered to come to Earth, eliminate all the humans, and take it over for my people," Kisshu said bluntly. "But Koneko-chan says there's billions of humans, so I don't know why I'd be sent here alone to eliminate billions of humans."

"Koneko-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Ichigo," Kisshu said. "I thought up a nickname for her."

"So how exactly are you planning on carrying out your orders, if you're dating Ichigo?" Shintaro asked.

"I need to contact the Council; I think they may have overestimated my skills, and about half of them are completely opposed to this mission," Kisshu said. "I think there's probably a better way than killing billions of people, and I didn't realize that it was this polluted here; it's not going to be easy for my people to live in these conditions."

"Why were you sent alone?" Sakura asked. "You don't look much older than Ichigo; isn't that a bit young for this?"

"If there were better warriors than me, someone else probably would have been sent, but due to my skills, most people forget that I'm a teenager, not an adult," Kisshu said gloomily. "And since I don't have parents, I was unable to get out of this. If I had parents, they might have been able to speak to the Council, but since I'm underage, I couldn't get out of doing this. At first I thought it would be fine; I'd come here, make a home for my people, and then bring everyone here- but then I found out there's billions of humans here, and that's too many for me. And I realized when I met Ichigo that we were lied to; the guy who convinced the Council to do this said all humans were evil monsters who would destroy us if we didn't destroy them first."

"I don't think humans even realize there's life on other planets," Ichigo said. "And not all humans are like that; sure, we've got our share of rotten people, but plenty of us are nice. Not all humans are alike."

"I guess I'd better go contact the Council; they're not going to be happy," Kisshu sighed.

"Do you want me to come?" Ichigo asked.

"It might help," Kisshu said. He looked at Sakura and Shintaro, and asked, "You don't mind, do you? I promise I'll bring her back."

"I don't mind," Sakura said. "Will you be back in time for dinner?"

"I'll try," Kisshu said.

"Good, you can stay too," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, should we go?"

Ichigo blushed and took the hand he held out. He smiled and teleported. They landed in a large room with lots of buttons and a window that looked out at space. "This is COOL," Ichigo said.

"This is the control room; don't touch anything," Kisshu said. He went over to a panel and typed something in. A floating screen popped up, and Kisshu typed something else in. The screen started flickering, and finally an elderly man's face appeared. "Kisshu? Did something happen?" he asked.

"I think your faction of the Council was correct in assuming Deep Blue was lying to us," Kisshu said. "The humans I've met so far are far from evil, and this place is so polluted I don't think our people could live here comfortably. On top of that, I learned that there are billions of humans, and no offense, but I can't kill billions of humans in the time frame I was given. If I was to carry out the mission of eliminating all the humans, it could take as long as ten years, and that's time we don't have, am I correct?"

"I knew this was a bad idea," the man muttered. "Who's that behind you?"

"This is Ichigo; she was infused with cat DNA against her will, and the guy who did it tried to force her to fight me, but she and her parents got him arrested," Kisshu said. "I was wondering if you had any suggestions on what I should do."

"Do you anticipate Deep Blue becoming a danger to us if he doesn't like that we don't really want to take over Earth?" the man asked.

"Considering how dead set he was from the beginning on taking Earth, I'd say he could become a danger to our people and the humans," Kisshu said. "Do you have a suggestion for that? I don't mind killing him, but I'm not really sure how to do that."

"He has a human host on Earth," the man said. "I'll get somebody on that- unless you've got some idea of who it might be."

"Unfortunately, no," Kisshu said. "And what about our planet?"

"I will talk with the Council and Hideki-sama," the man said. "I don't currently have any ideas. One last question; are you staying?"

"Staying?" Kisshu asked.

"You've finally found a friend besides your cousins; and I know your life here is far from pleasant," the man said. "I'm not averse to you remaining on Earth if that is what you want, and I'm sure Pai could figure something out so you could appear human."

"I need to think about it," Kisshu said. "I appreciate the offer and your support, but I don't think I can come to a decision on this quickly."

"I understand," the man said. "I will take your news to the Council, and keep you informed. Please keep me informed on both the situation there and your decision."

"I will, thank you Koni-sama," Kisshu said, bowing.

"You're welcome," Koni-sama said, and cut the connection.

Kisshu sighed and turned to Ichigo. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"While I'd like to stay, and be with you, I don't know how that would work," Kisshu said.

"That's easy; we ask my parents to adopt you," Ichigo said. "We've got a spare bedroom; it shouldn't be a problem. I think they like you already; my mom invited your over for dinner, remember?"

"Maybe…." Kisshu said. "I still need to think about it. Should we go back to your place?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to her living room.

Soon after they landed, Sakura came in and said, "Oh good, you're back. How'd it go?"

"Better than I expected," Kisshu said. "I've also been given the option to live on Earth, but I'm still thinking."

"Well, if you do want to, you can live here," Sakura said. "Shintaro wanted ten kids when we got married anyways; he won't complain."

"How is having ten kids even POSSIBLE?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, for human women, we can technically have as many babies as we want, unless we're unable to bear children for some reason," Sakura said. "However, after the first experience, I told Shintaro that I was NOT going through that again. He sulked for about a month, but after a while, he realized that I was probably right."

"What happened when you had Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"She was born a month early, and the doctors told us it was unlikely she'd survive more than about two weeks," Sakura said. "She proved them wrong, obviously, but the first seven years of her life were very scary, because getting so much as a cold could have killed her. Her school friends took protecting her to the extreme after we told them to be careful with her, because she was very fragile when they first met. They all met when they were three, and at that time, Ichigo was sort of like a butterfly; very fragile. As I'm sure you can see, she got a lot stronger, but I really don't want to have more children; one experience of being told my child might not live was more than enough for me."

"Is that why Dad's insanely overprotective of me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Sakura said. She sighed. "I'm kind of surprised he's not in jail for terrorizing people," she said. "Not that I'm not grateful, but it is a bit surprising."

"The people he terrorized were probably too scared to go to the police," Ichigo said. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna and garlic bread," Sakura said.

"Are you going to make me eat salad again?" Ichigo asked warily.

"No, I've given up hope," Sakura sighed. "Come eat."

Ichigo and Kisshu followed her to the kitchen, and found Shintaro waiting. Sakura went and put the lasagna and garlic bread on the table, which was already set. "Come sit down," she said. Ichigo and Kisshu obeyed, and Sakura gave them both some lasagna and a piece of garlic bread each.

Kisshu looked at his a bit hesitantly, and then took a bite of lasagna. "This is GREAT!" he said happily. "We don't have anything like this on Cyniclonia."

"I'm glad you like it," Sakura said, smiling. "Do you not have a lot of food on Cyniclonia?"

"Not much," Kisshu said. "There's barely enough to go around, and we've all got faster metabolisms than humans, so it's really hard. And the food we do have isn't that great- not like this."

"Is that why you're so thin?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but there are plenty of my people who are thinner than me," Kisshu said. He tried the garlic bread, and said, "This tastes good too."

"Well, there's plenty, so you can have more," Sakura said.

"I like Earth," Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo giggled. "You're cute, Kisshu," she said.

"So are you," Kisshu said. Ichigo blushed. Kisshu smiled, and asked, "Can I have more lasagna?"

"Sure, but remember to save room for dessert," Sakura said. "I made chocolate mousse."

Kisshu looked puzzled. "I thought a moose was an animal," he said. "How did you make it? And why would it be chocolate-flavored?"

Ichigo giggled. "Kisshu, this type of mousse is spelled differently, and it's really heavy cream mixed with melted chocolate," she said.

"Oh…." Kisshu said, looking slightly embarrassed as he started eating his second piece of lasagna.

When they all finished dinner, Sakura brought out the chocolate mousse, and scooped some into four bowls. Then she got four spoons and brought the bowls to the table. Kisshu tried some of his, and his face lit up. "This is HEAVEN," he said happily.

"Good," Sakura said. "It's very rich, though, so you can't have seconds, 'kay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I'm actually getting full. I don't think I've ever been full."

"Well, you'd be full a lot more if you lived here," Ichigo said, smiling. "And we'd get to be together, and you'd have parents."

"That sounds nice…." Kisshu said dreamily. He finished up his chocolate mousse, and looked like he had come to a decision. "Is it okay for me to live here?" he asked.

"Of course," Sakura said. "You can have the guest room, and Shintaro won't complain, because now his family members can't stay at our house."

Shintaro perked up, and said, "I'm fine with it, but if you want to be in a relationship with my daughter, no further than kissing, got it?"

"I understand," Kisshu said. "I have to figure out how to change my ears, though…."

"I'm sure you'll be able to work something out," Sakura said. "Is there anything you need to get before moving in?"

"Yes, and I have to inform the Council and my aunt and uncle," Kisshu said. "I should go do that before it gets too late."

"Okay," Sakura said. "Is Ichigo going with you again?"

"Might be a good idea; I don't know if Koni-sama will have questions or not," Kisshu said. "We'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," Shintaro said. "Can you take your dishes to the sink first?"

"Of course, sorry," Kisshu said. He and Ichigo got up and put their dishes in the sink, and then got shoes on. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported to the control room of his ship. He went over to the panel from before, and typed in a number, then waited as the screen flickered. Finally it cleared to show Koni-sama, and he asked, "Kisshu? Is there more news?"

"I've made my decision," Kisshu said.

"And?" Koni-sama asked.

"I'm not going to return," Kisshu said. "Ichigo's parents offered to adopt me; I just need to find some way of appearing human."

"Pai developed a pill that will turn your ears human for ten hours at a time," Koni-sama said. "He's currently grounded for testing it on Taruto, but I'll have someone send you a bottle. Until we deal with Deep Blue and saving our planet, though, I need you to remain in contact with me at least once a day, even though you'll be living on Earth."

"I understand," Kisshu said. "Was there anything else?"

"I've got some people working on discovering who Deep Blue's human host is; I'll let you know when they've figured it out," Koni-sama said. "And the pills I mentioned should be there in about half an hour; you might as well stay on the ship until they're there."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "Thank you, Koni-sama."

"Of course," Koni-sama said. "Good luck, Kisshu."

Kisshu bowed, and Koni-sama smiled, then cut the connection.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who smiled at her, and said, "Let's wait for the pills to get here, and then go home."

"Don't you have anything you need to pack?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh right," Kisshu said. "Would you like to see my room?"

"Sure," Ichigo said, smiling. Kisshu smiled back and teleported her to his room.

**There's Chapter 2, minna. I hope you all liked it, and please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**From the Beginning **

**Part 3**

Kisshu and Ichigo landed in a large bedroom, and Ichigo looked around. There was a huge bed with forest green blankets, a nightstand with a lamp, a desk, a sofa, and a closet. There was a framed picture on the bedside table, and Ichigo asked, "Who's your picture of?"

Kisshu went over and picked the picture up. It showed a man with black hair styled like Kisshu's and gold eyes, and a woman with green hair in a braid and blue eyes. The woman was holding a baby with green hair and gold eyes. "Those are my parents," Kisshu said. "The baby is me. Both my parents died in a rockslide when I was six, and ever since then, my life has been hell."

"I'm really sorry, Kisshu," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu sighed. "I never really got over it, but at least I'll have your parents now," he said. "My aunt and uncle are great, but they're raising my two cousins- and Aunt Yuki is continually moaning about not having a daughter."

"That must be tough," Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, and my younger cousin Taruto has it tough; Aunt Yuki really wanted him to be a girl, and so did Uncle Hayako," Kisshu said. "It's not that they don't love him, but they really wanted a daughter."

"Can't your aunt have another child?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, she was told two was her limit," Kisshu said. "Unlike humans, most Cyniclon women can't have more than one or two babies. Three is rare- although a lot of people adopt, so some families have more than two kids. With the conditions on my planet, there are a lot of orphans. I was lucky to have my aunt and uncle; most kids end up with people they barely know."

"Wow…" Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed as he packed the picture into a bag filled with clothes. "You know, my mom is probably going to buy you human clothes; you might not need the clothes you normally wear," Ichigo said.

"I'll bring them anyways; if I don't need them, they can stay in the bag," Kisshu said. He looked around, then went to a door at the back of the room, and went in. He came out a few minutes later with a small bag, and put it in the larger bag. "I think that's everything," he said. "Let's go back to the control room and see if the pills have arrived yet."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported back to the control room. When they landed, Kisshu went over to a little tube at the back of the room, and smiled. "Did they come?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup, and there's a little note," Kisshu said. "It says, "Take one every ten hours, and your ears will stay human. Good luck, Kisshu."

"That's great!" Ichigo said. "Should we go back home?"

"I'm going to send a thank-you note back, and then we can go home," Kisshu said. He picked up a pad of paper and a pen from the same area as the tube, and wrote something, then put the paper in the tube and typed a number into it. The paper disappeared, and Kisshu came over to Ichigo, then said, "Let's go home, Koneko-chan." He took her hand, smiling as she blushed, and teleported them back to the living room.

To their surprise, it was empty. "Mom? Dad?" Ichigo called.

Shintaro came in, and said, "Oh, you're back? How'd it go?"

"Very well, I have pills that will change my ears for ten hours at a time," Kisshu said.

"Good," Shintaro said. "Sakura said she was going out for a while, and she had a funny look on her face, so I just let her go."

"A funny look on her face?" Ichigo repeated.

"Like she didn't want to talk about whatever was bugging her," Shintaro said. "She's been acting a little odd lately."

"You don't think she's getting sick, do you?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure; she said her stomach wasn't feeling that great the other morning, and this morning after you left I think she was throwing up," Shintaro said.

"Maybe she has a stomach bug?" Ichigo suggested. "Wasn't she taking care of her friend Haru's baby for a while last week because Haru had a stomach bug?"

To both Shintaro and Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu said, "That- or maybe she's pregnant."

"What makes you say that?" Shintaro asked nervously.

"My aunt got pregnant shortly after she adopted me, and she also was acting oddly towards my uncle, and getting sick in the mornings," Kisshu said. "Maybe she went out to go see a doctor, and didn't want to tell you?"

"She's going to kill me if she is pregnant," Shintaro sighed. "And if this baby ends up being like Ichigo was, she's going to dig up my grave and kill me again."

"Dad, knowing Mom, you won't be getting a grave," Ichigo said dryly.

"Great…." Shintaro moaned- then cringed as the front door opened.

The three of them all cringed when Sakura called in a dangerously calm voice, "Shintaro? I need to chat with you."

"I'm in the living room," Shintaro called meekly.

Sakura came in, and asked without any regard for the fact that Ichigo and Kisshu were there, "Did you forget something the last time we had sex?"

"Um…. possibly?" Shintaro said nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm two months pregnant, that's why!" Sakura shouted. "If this one is born a month early, YOU will be the one who doesn't survive, GOT IT!?"

"Yes ma'am," Shintaro said meekly. "Sorry…."

Sakura glared at him, and then seemed to notice Kisshu and Ichigo. "Oh, hi kids," she said. "Kisshu, did you figure out something for your ears?"

"Yep, they sent me a bottle of pills that will change my ears for ten hours at a time," Kisshu said.

"Good," Sakura said. "You know that I have to sign you up for school, right?"

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"It's required," Shintaro said. "And we can make sure Ichigo is in all your classes, so it won't be too bad; she can help you learn."

"O-okay," Kisshu said, a bit uncertainly. "I don't know anything about Earth history, though…."

"I'll let the school know," Sakura said. "It might take them a day or two to get you into the computer system, so you'll have to wait here while Ichigo goes to school, okay?"

"How long is that?" Kisshu asked.

"About eight hours," Ichigo said. "I'm gone from about 7 AM to 2:30 in the afternoon."

Kisshu groaned. "What am I supposed to do for EIGHT HOURS!?" he moaned. "I'll die of boredom!"

"I need to take you clothes shopping," Sakura said. "That'll take some time, and I'm sure you can find books to read in Ichigo's room."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily. Ichigo giggled and ruffled his hair. "If my friends aren't grounded, I can bring them over tomorrow afternoon," she said.

"Friends?" Kisshu asked.

"I have two friends, and they're very overprotective, so it's better to let them meet you ahead of time rather than having them interrogate you in school," Ichigo said. "They take it personally when someone hurts me."

"Why would I hurt you?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"I don't think you would, but it's still better if you meet Moe and Miwa ahead of time," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He watched as Ichigo yawned, and asked, "Bedtime?"

"Yes," Sakura said before Ichigo could respond. "It's almost ten."

"I'll go get ready for bed," Ichigo said. "Mom, did you set up Kisshu's room?"

"Yep, you can show him where it is," Sakura said.

"'Kay," Ichigo said. "Come on, Kisshu."

Kisshu followed her upstairs, and she led him to a green room, then said, "This is your room, okay?"

"I like it," Kisshu said. "It's green."

"Good," Ichigo said. "My room is pink."

"Can I see your room?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. She led the way across the hall to her room, and let Kisshu in, then went over to her dresser and got her pajamas as Kisshu said, "Wow, this is really pink."

"I like pink," Ichigo said. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Okay, I guess I'll do the same," Kisshu said. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed him. He kissed back until she broke it off, and said, "Okay, bedtime."

"'Kay!" Kisshu said cheerfully, and headed back to his room. Ichigo closed her door and changed into her pajamas, then went to brush her teeth. When she was done, she went back to her room and got into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up early, which was normal for him. He heard beeping from Ichigo's room, and warily went to investigate. The beeping stopped as he went in, and he saw Ichigo pull the blankets over her head. Getting an evil idea, he went over and yanked the blankets off. Ichigo's eyes shot open, and she glared at him. He gave her an innocent look and asked, "What? Don't you have to go to school on time?"

Ichigo sighed. "I guess you're right," she said gloomily. "I hate getting up early."

"I'm used to it," Kisshu said.

Ichigo got up and got her clothes, then went to the bathroom. Kisshu started putting the blankets back on her bed. Soon after he was done, Sakura came in, and said, "Oh, you got Ichigo to get up?"

"Yep, I just yanked the blankets off," Kisshu said.

"You should do that more often," Sakura said. "She never wants to get up."

"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully.

Ichigo came back and asked, "Mom, did you just tell Kisshu that he can yank my blankets off every morning?"

"Yup, it's good for you," Sakura said. Her smile faded suddenly, and Ichigo asked, "What's wrong?"

"Morning sickness," Sakura said, and quickly walked out.

Ichigo and Kisshu heard the bathroom door close soon after, and Sakura throwing up. "I'm not sure I want to get pregnant if this is what I have to look forward to," Ichigo said.

"You don't want kids?" Kisshu asked. "I think they'd look cute; especially if they got some of my traits."

"Planning ahead?" Ichigo asked dryly.

"Yup," Kisshu said proudly. "I think they'd look cute with little fangs, don't you?"

"How are fangs 'cute'?" Ichigo asked. "They'll have people asking them if they're vampires!"

"Well, considering what Blondie did, the other option might include cat ears and a tail," Kisshu commented.

Ichigo groaned, then looked at the clock and said, "Yikes! I've gotta get going; see you after school!" She kissed Kisshu's cheek, grabbed her school bag, and ran off. A few minutes later, the front door opened and then slammed closed.

Kisshu decided to go get dressed, and met Sakura on the way. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah, my stomach's just a little queasy," Sakura said. "It'll settle down soon enough, and then we can go shopping. That reminds me, you're going to need some of Shintaro's clothes for going out. I'll go find some."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Sakura smiled at him and went into the room she shared with Shintaro. A few minutes later, she came out with some clothes, and said, "Go shower and put those on; I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He went to the bathroom and set the clothes down, then started the water.

As he let the water flow over his body, he thought about what would happen now that he had to go to a human school. He didn't have pleasant memories of going to school back home. _Maybe it will be different here, _he thought as he turned off the water.

Getting dressed in the clothes, which were a bit loose on him, he did his hair, then went to the kitchen, where he found Sakura drinking tea. "Would you like breakfast, Kisshu?" she asked. "We've got lots of bread for toast, and some cereal, too."

"What's cereal?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll show you," Sakura said. She got up and got a box out of a cabinet, then showed it to Kisshu. "This is cereal," she said. "This is Ichigo's favorite kind; would you like to try it?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Where are the bowls?"

"The cabinet over the counter next to the stove," Sakura said. "There's some cups in there too, and we've got orange juice, grapefruit juice, and milk to drink. And you should probably get one of your pills, too."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He went back upstairs, got a pill, and brought it downstairs. Sakura had poured him a bowl of cereal, and he said, "Thanks for getting the cereal."

"Sure," Sakura said. "What do you want to drink?"

"Is milk okay?" Kisshu said.

"Yes, of course," Sakura said.

Kisshu went and got the milk, then poured himself a glass, and took it to the table. He picked up the spoon that Sakura had gotten out for him, and tried the cereal, which was Frosted Mini Wheats. "This is really good," he said. "It's sweet, though."

"You don't like sweet?" Sakura asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that it's not good for me to have too much sweet stuff," Kisshu said. "Sugar is a drug to Cyniclons, so if I eat too much, I'll get really hyper, really fast- and be unable to calm down for hours."

"Yikes," Sakura said. "I guess we'll have to be careful, then; Ichigo really likes sweet things, and so does Shintaro."

"I can tell how much is going to be too much, you don't have to worry," Kisshu said. He finished the cereal, and asked, "Are we going shopping?"

Sakura smiled. "Let me get my purse and shoes, and you should get your boots on," she said. "Then we can go shopping."

Kisshu got up and put his dishes in the sink, and then went to get his boots. He met Sakura at the front door, and she said, "Let's go get in my car, okay?"

"Car?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"I'll show you," Sakura said, and led the way to the garage. Kisshu saw her car, and said, "That looks heavy. How does it move?"

"It has an engine," Sakura said. "Go get in the passenger seat, okay?"

Kisshu went over to the car, and got in a bit cautiously. Sakura got in the driver's side, and said, "Don't worry, it's safe. Can you put your seatbelt on, or do you need help?"

"You mean this thing?" Kisshu asked, looking at the seatbelt.

"Yes," Sakura said. "You pull it across your body, and then the metal part goes in the slot next to you."

Kisshu tried, and managed to get the seatbelt fastened. Sakura started the car, and he jumped. "It's just the noise the car makes when it starts up," Sakura told him. She backed out of the driveway, and pressed the button that closed the garage door, then drove down the street as the garage door closed.

**Okay, so it was totally boring, except for the part where they find out Sakura is pregnant, but the next chapter will be better. Next time: Shopping! **

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**From the Beginning **

**Part 4**

Sakura drove to the mall near Ichigo's school, and parked. "I don't really like cars," Kisshu said as they got out.

"Sorry," Sakura said. "But there are too many people here for you to teleport without getting seen."

"Oh… where are we going first?" Kisshu asked.

"There's a shop here that sells school uniforms; we're going there first," Sakura said. "Come on."

Kisshu followed her into the mall, and to a small shop. They went in, and Sakura went up to the desk, and said, "I need a size 8 boy's uniform for Daikon Middle School, please."

"Do you need a bag too?" the woman asked.

"Yes please," Sakura said.

"I'll go get those," the woman said, and went through a door at the back of the store. She came back out a few minutes later with a uniform and a school bag, then said, "That'll be ¥3124.65, please."

Sakura took out her wallet and took out a debit card, then handed it over. The woman scanned it, then put the uniform and bag into a bag, and handed them over. Sakura took them and said, "Come on, Kisshu, next store."

"Okay," Kisshu said, and followed her to a large department store. "This is big," he said. "What's here?"

"We're looking at normal clothes for you," Sakura explained. "Shintaro's clothes are a little too big for you, and you need your own clothes anyways."

"Thanks for doing all this," Kisshu said.

Sakura smiled. "Sure Kisshu," she said. "We have to go to the boys' section, okay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. "There are different sections of clothing?"

"There's little kids', girls', boys', women's, men's, and underwear," Sakura said.

"They must have a lot of clothing here," Kisshu commented.

"Yep," Sakura said. "Come with me." She got a cart and led the way to the boys' section, and said, "Start looking, and tell me if you find anything. You should try to find shirts that say 'small' or 'medium' on the tags, and size eight pants and shorts."

"Alright," Kisshu said. He started looking, and found a shirt with writing on it. He didn't recognize the language, though, and asked, "Sakura, what does this say?"

Sakura came over and said, "It says, 'I'm Sexy', and you are not getting that. Why don't you find some plain shirts?"

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said a bit sulkily. He went back to looking, and eventually found a bunch of black and green shirts. He brought them back to the cart, and Sakura came up to him, then said, "I found a bunch of pants for you, so I guess we should go get underwear and socks. Oh, and school shoes. You can't wear your boots to school."

"Why?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Different shoes are part of the uniform," Sakura explained.

"Oh…." Kisshu said.

"You can wear your boots when you're not at school," Sakura said. "Do you want to look at shoes first?"

"I guess," Kisshu said. He followed Sakura to the shoes section, and looked around. Walking over to a pair of high heels, he asked, "How do people walk in these?"

"I honestly don't know," Sakura said. "They're supposed to look pretty, but I don't find high heels very comfortable, and it's not a good idea for a woman to wear something with that little support when she's pregnant."

Before they could respond, a woman's voice called, "Sakura!"

Sakura and Kisshu looked over, and saw a blonde woman with light brown eyes coming over. "Hi Yume," Sakura said.

"Good to see you," Yume said. "Who's this?"

"This is Kisshu, I just adopted him," Sakura said. "Although Shintaro's slowly getting his wish."

"You mean you're pregnant?" Yume asked.

"Yes, and if this one turns out like Ichigo, Shintaro's going to rue the day he met me," Sakura said darkly.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it won't be that bad," Yume said. "Having a baby a month early doesn't happen very often; I'm sure this one will be fine."

"Let's hope so," Sakura said. "By the way, Kisshu, this is Yume. She and I have been friends for years, and she's Ichigo's friend Moe's mother."

"Nice to meet you," Kisshu said. "Ichigo says I have to meet Moe and Miwa before I start going to school with them."

Yume sighed. "That's probably for the best; otherwise they'll interrogate you in the middle of the hallway, where everyone can hear them," she said. "I'm not sure why Moe and Miwa are like that, though. They get suspended at least once a month for beating various people up. I know we told them Ichigo was fragile, but I didn't expect them to have such violent reactions when someone insults Ichigo. Sakura, remember that boy, the one on the martial arts team?"

"Yes, he was crying after they were done with him," Sakura sighed. "And to think that all he did was call Ichigo ugly."

"Was he blind?" Kisshu asked. "Ichigo's beautiful…."

"Apparently," Yume said. "Hey, I saw in the newspaper that guy who said he was opening a bakery got arrested; did you hear about that?"

"I'm the one who called 911," Sakura said. "And it's something I'd rather not talk about in public; why don't we talk at my house?"

"Okay," Yume said. "I'm almost done shopping here, but I have to go to the grocery store."

"Funny, so do we," Sakura said. "Why don't we meet up at my house after we're done? I have to get Kisshu some shoes for school, and then we'll go to the grocery store."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at your house," Yume said. "I have to go find a new teakettle."

"Okay," Sakura said. "Can you park on the street if I'm not home?"

"Of course," Yume said. "I'll see you later!" She headed off, and Kisshu asked softly, "Is it really okay to tell her?"

"I'll make sure she knows not to tell, and if Moe gets caught up in this, she'll find out sooner or later anyways- and get miffed at me for not telling her," Sakura said. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"If you say so," Kisshu said. "Are we looking at shoes now?"

"Yep," Sakura said. She led the way down an aisle, and looked around at the boxes. Finally she pulled out a box, and said, "These are the kind you need, and you need to try these on to see if they fit."

Kisshu took his boots off, and tried the shoes on. "These aren't very comfortable," he said. "But I think they fit."

"Stand up and walk around a bit, see how they feel," Sakura said.

Kisshu obeyed, and said, "I don't like them, but they fit fine."

"Alright, let's go look at underwear and socks," Sakura said. "Put the shoes back in the box, and put your boots back on."

Kisshu obeyed, and Sakura put the box in the cart, then walked back to the boys' section. Kisshu followed her, and was surprised when she went past the boys' section. They soon ended up in the underwear and lingerie section, and Kisshu said, "There's lots of frilly stuff."

Sakura giggled, and said, "That's for women. The men's section is over here." She led the way over to the men's underwear, and said, "Do you like boxers, or regular underwear better?"

"I like boxers," Kisshu said. "I have some at home, so I probably don't need too many."

"Alright," Sakura said. "Why don't you pick some out, and I'll go find you some socks?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. He started looking at boxers as Sakura went over to the socks, and picked some out, then took them to the cart. Sakura came over soon after, and said, "Here's some socks, are these okay?"

Kisshu looked at the socks, which were mainly black and white, with a few green ones mixed in. "These are great," he said. "Do we need anything else?"

"I don't think so," Sakura said. "Let's go pay, and then we can go to the grocery store."

"Grocery store?" Kisshu asked.

"Food shopping," Sakura explained.

"Good, I'm hungry," Kisshu said.

"You can't eat the food till it's paid for, okay?" Sakura said.

"Food costs money?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Come on, let's go pay for your clothes, and I'll show you."

Kisshu followed her to the checkout lines, and they found an empty one. Sakura started putting Kisshu's new clothes onto the counter, and Kisshu helped as the young man at the counter started ringing them up and putting them in bags. Finally he had everything bagged, and said, "That comes to ¥7279.03."

Sakura handed the man her debit card, and he swiped it through the machine, then handed it back as a receipt came out of the receipt machine. He handed her the receipt, and said, "Have a nice day."

"You too," Sakura said. Kisshu followed her out to the parking lot, and watched as she unlocked the car, and opened the trunk, then started putting the bags in it. "Kisshu, can you take the cart to the area over there and leave it for the workers here to get?" Sakura asked, showing him where she meant.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He pushed the cart into the cart return area, and went back to the car. He got in the passenger seat, and Sakura started the car, then drove to the grocery store.

When they walked in, Kisshu's jaw nearly dropped. Sakura giggled at the look on his face, and said, "Come on, I'll tell you what things are as we go."

"I've never seen this much food in my life, much less in one place," Kisshu commented as they went to the produce section.

"That must have been tough," Sakura said.

"It was," Kisshu said a bit sadly.

"Well, there's plenty of food here," Sakura said. "I'm going to get some apples and peaches; Ichigo refuses to eat vegetables."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"She doesn't like them; she never has," Sakura said. "But fruit is a good enough substitute, and there are plenty of other things to eat. Do you like fruits and vegetables?"

"I've only had vegetables; there's no fruit on Cyniclonia," Kisshu said. "I'm not big on vegetables, but at least they're something to eat. What does fruit taste like?"

"It's sweet, but it's natural sugar, so I don't think that will affect you the way regular sugar would," Sakura said. "Although some fruits are sour."

"Oh…." Kisshu said. "What are these?"

Sakura looked, and said, "Raspberries. They're not in season, though, so they won't taste as good- and they're more expensive." She picked out a large bag of apples, and put them in the cart, then went over to the peaches, and picked out a few that looked good. Putting them in a bag, she noticed Kisshu looking at plums, and asked, "Would you like some plums?"

"That's what these are called?" Kisshu asked. "They look kind of good."

"I'll get some then," Sakura said. She put some in a bag, and said, "Okay, we're going to go get some meat at the deli, and we also need bread. I'm mainly just getting lunch things for Ichigo and you; I did some shopping the day before you came."

"What's a deli?" Kisshu asked.

"A place where you get sliced meat and cheese, and some delis have pasta salads, and fish salads, and potato salad," Sakura said. "I might get some chicken salad."

"Is that meat?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Sakura said. "I'm also getting sliced turkey and Muenster cheese for Ichigo; is that okay for your sandwiches?"

"I'll try it; I've never heard of turkey, but I know what cheese is," Kisshu said. "But what's 'monster' cheese?"

"Not 'monster', it's called 'Muenster', which is similar sounding," Sakura said. "It's a type of cheese. Do you have a type that you like?"

"I don't really care, as long as it's edible," Kisshu said.

"Alright, Muenster cheese it is," Sakura said. She pushed the cart to the deli section, and took a ticket from the machine. "We have to wait till they call our number," she explained to Kisshu.

Luckily the person in front of them only wanted one item, so they were called up next. "I'd like a pound and a half of the store brand roast turkey breast," Sakura said when the man asked he what she wanted. He went over to a fridge, and took out a piece of turkey breast, then started slicing it. "Is this okay?" he asked, holding up a slice.

"That's fine, thanks," Sakura said. The man nodded and kept slicing the turkey. Finally he finished, and weighed it, then wrapped it up. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like a pound of Muenster cheese," Sakura said, taking the wrapped-up turkey. The man got out a large brick of Muenster cheese, and started slicing it. Finally he had a pound, and wrapped it up. "Can I also have a pound of the chicken salad?" Sakura asked, taking the cheese.

"Sure," the man said. He scooped a bunch of chicken salad into a container, and handed it to Sakura. "Anything else?" he asked.

"No, that's all," Sakura said. "Have a nice day."

"You too," the man said.

Sakura put the chicken salad in the cart, and said, "Next we're getting bread."

"What kind?" Kisshu asked.

"I was thinking ciabatta," Sakura said. "It's a type of Italian white bread."

"Okay, but what does 'Italian' mean?" Kisshu asked.

"From Italy," Sakura said. "Italy is another country."

"Oh," Kisshu said. "Where's the bread?"

"Over a few aisles," Sakura said, and led the way. They picked out two loaves of ciabatta, and then went to go pay. After they left the store, Sakura said, "We have to get home; I'm sure Yume's going to be there soon."

"Okay," Kisshu said. They got back in the car, and Sakura drove them home. She parked in the garage just as another car pulled up on the curb. Getting out of the car, Sakura and Kisshu saw that the other car was Yume's, and went over. "Looks like we got here at the same time," Yume said.

"Yup, let's go inside so I can put the groceries away," Sakura said. "Kisshu, you can take your new clothes to your room; we'll deal with washing them later."

"Alright," Kisshu said. He grabbed the bags with his clothes and new shoes, and took them inside, followed by Sakura and Yume with the groceries. Kisshu took his new clothes upstairs, and went back downstairs, finding Sakura and Yume in the living room.

"So what's the story?" Yume asked curiously. "It must be pretty serious if you can't talk about it in the open."

"It is, and I need to impress on you that telling anyone will most likely get Ichigo killed," Sakura said.

"I won't tell, I swear," Yume said. "Is Ichigo in danger?"

"As long as Shirogane- the guy who got arrested- is in jail, she should be safe," Sakura said. "Shirogane apparently somehow infused her with cat DNA during that earthquake last weekend, and when she went to ask him about it, he tried to force her to stay with him. She knocked him out, and Kisshu helped her get away, but somehow Shirogane knew where we lived, and came here to try to get Ichigo back. He started threatening Shintaro, so I called the police, and they took him away. We haven't heard anything since then, but it's still important that no one knows. I think Ichigo's going to tell Moe and Miwa today when she brings them to meet Kisshu, though."

"So how does you adopting Kisshu fit into this?" Yume asked.

"Kisshu isn't human; he was sent here to take over Earth, but now he and his people are trying to figure out how to save their own planet, since the person who told them to take over Earth was apparently lying to them," Sakura said. "He's the one who told Ichigo that she was infused with cat DNA, and we decided to adopt him after he was given the option to live on Earth. He's starting school tomorrow, so the girls will have to teach him how things work. And Ichigo and Kisshu are a couple."

"That's so sweet," Yume said. "And it's good for Ichigo to have a boyfriend; Moe says that Aoyama kid won't leave her alone. Did she tell you that?"

"No, but that's probably because she didn't want Shintaro to go kill the kid," Sakura sighed. "You know how he is."

"I certainly do," Yume said, giggling.

Before Sakura could respond, they heard teleportation, and a teenage boy a few years older than Kisshu appeared. "Pai?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me," Pai said. "Deep Blue brainwashed everyone, except the brainwash didn't work on those of us with healing abilities. Mom, Dad, and the others are trying to reverse this, but I wasn't sure if you had been brainwashed or not."

"No, I'm fine," Kisshu said.

"Good," Pai said. "I also came to help figure out who Deep Blue's human host is; we need to get rid of that person as soon as possible."

"Alright," Kisshu said.

"Until I figure that out, I need you to stay away from the ship and any other place Deep Blue can contact you from," Pai said.

"I'm starting school tomorrow; that shouldn't be too hard," Kisshu said. "By the way, do you have any manners?"

"Some," Pai said. "Why?"

"Sakura and Yume are still in the room," Kisshu said dryly.

Pai looked sheepish and bowed to the two women, saying, "Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to make sure Kisshu was okay."

"That's okay," Sakura said. "Do you need a place to stay as well?"

"If you're okay with it, I'd like to stay until I can figure out who we need to kill to get rid of Deep Blue," Pai said.

"Do you mind sleeping in Kisshu's room if I find another futon?" Sakura asked.

"I don't even mind sleeping on the sofa," Pai said.

"That works better," Kisshu said. "You snore."

"Mmph," Pai said grouchily.

"This sofa folds out into a bed, that should be fine," Sakura said. "Do you have anything you need to get?"

"Yes, I'll go get what I need," Pai said, and teleported out.

"Well, this should be an interesting time," Yume said. "Sakura, I should get going; let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks Yume," Sakura said. She got up and walked Yume out, leaving Kisshu to his thoughts.

**There's Chapter 4! I hope you liked it, and sorry the shopping part wasn't more exciting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**From the Beginning **

**Part 5**

Ichigo was walking home with Moe and Miwa; the school day had been uneventful, and for once Moe and Miwa didn't get detention, so the three friends got to go home together. Ichigo had told Moe and Miwa that she wanted them to meet someone, and they were currently bombarding her with questions.

"Guys, you can ask all these questions when you meet him," Ichigo said.

"Jeez, your dad actually adopted a BOY?" Miwa asked in shock.

"Yup, maybe he's changing his tune- or maybe Kisshu's just extra special," Ichigo said. "Dad didn't even complain when we told him we were together."

"Wow, are you sure he's not a clone?" Moe asked.

"I'm sure," Ichigo said.

They reached Ichigo's house, and went in, Ichigo calling out, "We're back!"

"We're in the kitchen," Sakura called back.

The girls took their shoes off and went to the kitchen, where they found Kisshu, Sakura, and Pai sitting at the table. "Who's this?" Ichigo asked, looking at Pai.

"This is my cousin, Pai," Kisshu said. "There's been some developments on Cyniclonia, and Pai came to make sure I wasn't brainwashed. Apparently everyone on Cyniclonia was brainwashed, but it didn't work on people with healing abilities." He looked past Ichigo at Moe and Miwa, and said, "Hi, I'm Kisshu. We've got some explaining to do before you can interrogate me, if that's what you were planning on."

"O-okay," Moe said. "Are we going to Ichigo's room?"

"Sure, it's probably more comfortable there," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, is that okay?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Come on." She led the way to her room, and settled down on the bed. Kisshu sat next to her, while Moe and Miwa settled down on the floor. "So what's going on?" Miwa asked.

"Over the past weekend, some guy infused me with cat DNA after I got knocked out in that earthquake," Ichigo said. "I met Kisshu yesterday, and he told me that I was infused with cat DNA, then took me to see the guy who did it, because I wanted to take him down. I didn't give him permission, and it ticked me off that he did that. So when I got there, I told him I refused to work for him, and he tried to force me to stay with him. Thanks for teaching me how to throw people, by the way. Anyways, I knocked him out and went back to Kisshu, who teleported me back to the park down the street from here, and brought him back home with me."

"Wait, teleported?" Miwa asked.

"I'm not from Earth," Kisshu explained. "I was sent here from my home planet to take over Earth, but I realized when I met Ichigo that the guy who convinced the Council to send me was lying to us; it's way too polluted here, and Ichigo's not evil, and neither are her parents, and they told me that only some humans are evil. The guy who spoke to the Council, Deep Blue, told them that all humans were evil monsters. So I contacted the leader of the Council, and told him that we had been lied to, and he said he'd start working on another solution to the problem we have, which is that Cyniclonia, my home planet, is dying for some reason. It wasn't in great shape when we got there, but now it's a million times worse than it was millions of years ago when my people first came here from Earth. We were hoping that we could live on Earth, but the pollution here is too much. Anyways, I went home with Ichigo, and apparently the guy who infused Ichigo with cat DNA knew where she lived, because while she and I were talking with her parents, he came here and started threatening Shintaro; apparently he thought since he infused Ichigo with cat DNA, she belonged to him or something. Sakura called the police, and they took him away, and we haven't heard from them or him since. I was given the option to live on Earth, and Sakura and Shintaro adopted me, so now I get to stay with Koneko-chan, and go to school with her. Not looking forward to the school part, though."

"We'll help you out," Ichigo said. She looked at Moe and Miwa and asked, "Any questions?"

"So you two are together?" Miwa asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said happily. "I love Koneko-chan."

"You seem fine," Moe said. "You're not going to dump Ichigo, right?"

Kisshu looked puzzled, and Ichigo explained, "She's asking if you're going to stay with me."

"Of course," Kisshu said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just making sure," Moe said. "I take it the majority of this is something we shouldn't talk about ever again?"

"Yes, but Moe, your mom already knows," Kisshu said. "Sakura decided to tell her, and she swore not to tell anyone, since it could put Ichigo in danger."

"I don't think my parents need to know," Miwa said.

"Well, as long as my mom doesn't forbid me from seeing you, I'm fine," Moe said.

"I don't think she will," Kisshu replied. Looking at Ichigo, he said, "Your mom sure isn't happy about being pregnant…."

"Yeah…" Ichigo said. "I hope this one turns out better than me; otherwise Dad will get killed."

"Is it really going to be that bad?" Moe asked.

"Mom said if this one is a month early, Dad will be the one who doesn't survive," Ichigo said gloomily.

"Well, I guess we'd better hope the baby isn't a month early then," Miwa said brightly. "I don't think that's very common anyways."

"I hope not," Ichigo said. "I'd rather not see Dad die."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Kisshu said. "I don't think Sakura would actually kill him."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa smiled, and Moe said, "We should get home, so we'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yup," Ichigo said cheerfully. Moe and Miwa left, waving, and Ichigo waved back. Then she looked at Kisshu.

"They seem nice," he said.

"They're the best friends anyone could ask for," Ichigo said. "I'm so lucky. And now I've got you too!"

Kisshu smiled and kissed her.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu sighed as they walked out the door. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't have good memories of school," Kisshu said. "I got bullied a lot."

"That's why it's good you'll be hanging out with me, Moe, and Miwa," Ichigo said. "And besides, the principal hates bullying, and cracks down hard on anyone who's bullying someone else. I think he'll give up on suspending Moe and Miwa soon, though; they're just protecting me, and he can't stop them, so he'll probably give it up."

"Humans must be different; my principal never gave up on suspending me," Kisshu said.

"That reminds me, you can't use your powers or have weapons at school," Ichigo said.

"I understand no weapons, but why no powers?" Kisshu asked.

"Because humans don't have powers, and they'll run away screaming- or some of the girls might start hitting on you," Ichigo said.

"Oh… being human doesn't sound fun," Kisshu said.

"It's just at school," Ichigo said. "You can do whatever you want at home."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

They reached the school gates, and found Moe and Miwa waiting. "We have to check in at the office," Ichigo said. "Do you two want to come?"

"Sure, we have to let the principal know that anyone who hurts Kisshu will go down too," Miwa said.

The four of them went to the office, and found the principal waiting. Moe and Miwa smirked at him, and he said, "Let me guess; this is Kisshu, and if anyone hurts him, they'll get a trip to the hospital as a reward."

"Very good, you know us pretty well," Moe said.

"Mmph," the principal said. "You'll be pleased to know that I'm sick of suspending you, so you now have two rules: you have to have a reason for beating someone, and NO KILLING."

"Okay!" Moe and Miwa said cheerfully. "Oh, and if Aoyama keeps harassing Ichigo, he'll regret it. You might want to warn him of that; the school's kendo team will go downhill, and while we could care less about him, we do have some loyalty to the school."

"I'll tell him…." the principal sighed. "Get to class."

"Okay!" the four teens said, and skipped off, leaving the principal with a headache.

"What's the first class?" Kisshu asked.

"History," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, Mom already informed the school you don't know Japanese history. We'll help you."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

They entered the classroom and sat down together. Soon after, the rest of their classmates filed in, and the teacher came in too. "Alright, we have a new student today," she said. "Ikisatashi Kisshu, will you stand up so everyone can see you?"

Kisshu stood up, then sat down when the teacher said, "Thank you. Alright, please turn to Page 125 in your textbooks. Kisshu, you can share with Ichigo for today."

"Hai, Sensei," Kisshu said. He watched Ichigo flip to the page, and watched her get out a notebook and a pencil case. He got out his notebook, and a pencil, then looked at Ichigo. She pushed her desk over, and whispered, "I'll help you out."

Ichigo and Kisshu got through the questions, with Ichigo explaining everything along the way. Finally they finished, and handed their papers in. The bell rang soon after, and they headed off to Math.

"I hate math…" Kisshu moaned as they walked.

"Don't we all," Moe sighed. "Oh well, at least the teacher isn't evil like the science teacher."

"The science teacher is evil?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, he's about one hundred and two years old, and he's probably related to the Devil," Miwa said. "I don't know why he hasn't retired yet, but oh well. At least he can't hear too well."

Kisshu sighed as they entered the math classroom. The class wasn't too bad; just boring.

Next was science, and the ancient teacher waited till the class was settled before saying, "Alright, today we'll be experimenting with hair dye."

"So we get to dye our least favorite peoples' hair hot pink?" Moe asked hopefully.

"NO, Miss Yanagida," the teacher said wearily as the other students started edging away from Moe.

"But what else would we do with hair dye?" Miwa asked, puzzled.

"We'll be studying the chemical makeup of a few popular brands to determine whether or not they're actually safe to use on your hair," the teacher said sternly.

The whole class groaned. The teacher ignored them and started passing out samples of hair dye.

When everyone had one, the teacher said, "You're going to pair up and use the samples on this special paper." He started passing out sheets of paper, and then said, "If the brand you're using burns a hole in that paper, that means it's not safe for use on humans. I want you to report your findings afterwards. You have the rest of class."

The students got to work, pairing up. Ichigo and Kisshu took their sample, and poured a small amount onto the paper. It almost immediately started to eat away at the paper, and Kisshu said, "That's actually a bit creepy. People really put this stuff in their hair?"

"Apparently," Ichigo said. She heard Moe and Miwa cackling quietly, and sighed. "I bet they thought up something new to do to whoever hurts me next," she said. "Let's write down our findings."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil, then wrote down their observations and conclusion.

The rest of the class was pretty boring, but finally the bell rang, and they left for lunch. On their way to the cafeteria, they heard a voice call, "Momomiya-san!"

Ichigo groaned. Turning, she glared at Aoyama and asked, "What is it NOW?"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with me today," Aoyama said.

"The answer is no, and besides, I already have a boyfriend; I'm not going to cheat on Kisshu for YOU," Ichigo said. "Get lost."

"Hey Ichigo, why don't we just beat him up?" Miwa suggested. "We won't get suspended, remember?"

Aoyama looked nervous as Ichigo said, "Have at it. Kisshu and I are going to go eat, okay?"

"Okay!" Moe said, giving Aoyama an evil grin. He tried to run for it as Ichigo and Kisshu left, but Moe and Miwa grabbed him and threw him on the ground, then started beating him up.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kisshu reached the cafeteria, and sat down at an empty table. Ichigo took out her sandwich and a peach, and Kisshu took out a plum and his sandwich. "That went well," Ichigo said. "Maybe he'll stop bugging me now."

"Let's hope so," Kisshu said.

Moe and Miwa came in halfway through lunch, and sat down with Kisshu and Ichigo. "Well, he's pretty beat up," Miwa said. "We left him for someone to find; no sense in dragging him to the nurse if we don't have to."

"Good," Ichigo said happily.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, and soon enough it was time to go home. Kisshu and Ichigo headed home, and Moe and Miwa walked partway with them before they had to turn onto their street.

When Ichigo and Kisshu got home, they found Pai sitting in the living room with a laptop. "Any news?" Kisshu asked him.

"Well, the Council and Hideki-sama have been un-brainwashed, and they're working on snapping the brainwash on the others," Pai said. "I still don't know who Deep Blue's human host is, though. I'm guessing it's a guy who lives in Tokyo, but I'm not sure who exactly it is. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan and I are going to go do our homework."

"Good luck," Pai replied. "Sakura's in the kitchen, by the way."

"Okay, thanks," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu headed off, leaving Pai to keep working.

**I think they'll find out who Deep Blue's human host is next chapter. Till then, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**From the Beginning **

**Part 6**

By dinnertime that night, Pai still hadn't figured out who Deep Blue's human host was, so he took a break to eat with the others. "Still no luck?" Sakura asked as they sat down.

"None, except for the fact I'm pretty positive it's someone in Tokyo," Pai said gloomily. "I'll keep working on it."

"Good," Kisshu said.

"How was school for you?" Pai asked.

"WAY better than at home," Kisshu said happily. "None of the girls even looked at me, and the boys pretty much ignored me too."

"Good for you," Pai said. "It'll probably be better, since no one here knows about your skills."

"Just don't join any clubs or teams," Ichigo said. "That's when you'll start getting swarmed."

"Good thing I wasn't planning on it," Kisshu replied.

As they were finishing dinner, the doorbell rang, and Shintaro went to get it. The others heard him say, "Are you here about Shirogane?"

"Yes, can I come in?" a man's voice asked.

"Sure," Shintaro said. The others heard the front door close, and then Shintaro came in with a police officer.

The police officer sighed and said, "We had quite a hard time getting Shirogane to talk, so I apologize for not getting back to you sooner. We also closed down his operation and confiscated all the equipment he had. It turns out he had an assistant, who was a bit more willing to talk, so we got the information we needed from him. Apparently Shirogane and his assistant infused five girls, Miss Momomiya here included, with the DNA of Red Data animals. The intention behind this was for the girls to fight off aliens who were apparently attacking Tokyo, but Shirogane's actual motive was to kill the aliens in revenge for his parents, who were apparently killed by something called a 'Chimera Anima', which they were researching. Apparently the Mew Project would only work on specific people, and since neither Shirogane nor his assistant was one of those people, Shirogane decided he'd create his own little army, tell them they were saving the world, and then make them fight the aliens and work at the bakery he was going to open. We also discovered that had the girls decided they'd rather not do this, he had created a machine that would brainwash them into doing his bidding without question. We destroyed the device as soon as we found it. The other girls who were infused are unknown; apparently Shirogane doesn't know exactly who he infused with animal DNA. He seems convinced that we're in danger from aliens, so I was sent over here to ask about that."

"He's wrong; we're currently working on a plan to save my home planet," Pai said. "There's just one thing left before we can figure out how to save my home, though."

"Which is…." the police officer said.

"The guy who convinced the Council that taking over Earth was a good idea needs to die, or this planet and the species on it could die," Kisshu said. "He has a human host in this world, and it's probably some guy in Tokyo. When we find that person, we're going to have to kill him, or the Earth could be completely destroyed. Pai is working on finding out who that person is, and once he does, we'll need to kill him."

"I don't suppose there's any way of getting around killing him, is there?" the officer asked without much hope.

"Not to my knowledge," Pai said. "The human is little more than a puppet, and even before Deep Blue has fully been revived, he will be able to manipulate the human he chose as his host. So if he wants that human to set up bombs all over Tokyo, the person will have no choice but to do so. I'm working on finding out the person's identity; should I contact you when I've found him?"

"I'll ask my supervisor, and he can get back to you," the officer said. "He might have more detailed questions."

"Alright," Pai said.

The officer nodded and said, "Shirogane and his assistant are going on trial next week, so we'll have the verdict to you soon. It'll probably be a sentence of at least twenty years, but that's just my guess."

"Thank you," Shintaro said. "Please let us know if there's anything else we need to know."

"Will do," the police officer said. Shintaro walked him out, and then came back.

"Well, looks like Shirogane will be out of our hair for good soon," Shintaro said.

"That's good," Ichigo said. "And by the time he gets out of jail, we'll have figured out how to save Cyniclonia, and Deep Blue will be dead."

"That's also good," Sakura said. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, we both did," Ichigo replied.

"I guess you can have the rest of the night off then," Sakura said. "Don't stay up too late, 'kay?"

"We won't," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, would you like to watch a movie?"

"Movie?" Kisshu asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," Ichigo said. She took his hand and pulled him to the living room, then opened a cabinet.

"Those look kind of like books," Kisshu said, looking at the DVD collection.

Ichigo looked through the collection, and said, "Here's one of my favorites; Quest for Camelot."

"What's Camelot?" Kisshu asked.

"A legendary castle in England," Ichigo said. "Would you like to watch it?"

"Sure, but how do you watch that?" Kisshu asked.

"You take the disc inside, and put it in the DVD player," Ichigo explained, showing Kisshu what she meant. Then she turned on the TV, and pulled Kisshu over to the couch to watch the movie. Looking at him as she clicked Play on the options screen, she noticed he looked excited, and smiled. _He's so cute, _she thought. Then she settled down as the movie started.

"Those people don't look real," Kisshu commented.

"That's because this is an animated movie; it doesn't have live actors in it," Ichigo explained. "The voices are done by real people, though."

"How does that work?" Kisshu asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure," Ichigo said. "How 'bout you ask me questions afterwards, so we can enjoy the story?"

"'Kay," Kisshu said. He settled down and watched the movie with her, and really seemed to enjoy it.

When it was over, Ichigo sighed and said, "I love that movie…."

"It was good," Kisshu said. "I liked how Garret and Kayley didn't get along at first, but then they fell in love."

"I think that's just so cute," Ichigo said happily. "Jeez, it's already 9. We should go get ready for bed."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He got up, and Ichigo followed him upstairs after turning off the TV and DVD player.

They both got ready for bed, kissed each other goodnight, and went to their rooms.

The next morning, Ichigo was, as usual, woken up by Kisshu yanking her blankets off. She sighed and got up, pecking him on the cheek as she went by on her way to take a shower. Kisshu smirked as he started making her bed.

Soon they were both ready for school, and they headed out.

Moe and Miwa were waiting for them at the gates, and Miwa said, "You're getting better at getting here on time, Ichigo."

"Kisshu yanks the blankets off every morning, it's hard not to," Ichigo said.

Miwa and Moe giggled, and Moe said, "Let's get to class."

They were waylaid by the principal in the front hallway before they could go to class, and sighing, they followed him to his office. "Do you know anything about why Aoyama was found in one of the halls, beaten up?" he asked.

"He was harassing Ichigo again, even though she already told him several times to leave her alone, so we decided to make it clear that he crossed the line," Moe said, shrugging. "If you warned him, apparently he didn't care. If not, don't feel too bad; he had it coming for being a nag."

The principal sighed and said, "Fine… get to class, and watch out for the kendo team."

"Thanks," Miwa said. She and the others skipped out to class, leaving the principal to do paperwork- and bemoan his sorry fate.

They got quite a few glares throughout the day, and at lunch Ichigo said, "Is the cafeteria really a good idea?"

"Not really; let's try the roof," Miwa said. She headed off, and the others followed her.

As they were settling down, they heard footsteps, and looked over at the stairs. To their surprise, it wasn't the kendo team, it was three girls. "What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you THINK is up?" one of them asked angrily. "Your insane friends made mincemeat of Aoyama-kun!"

"So?" Ichigo asked. "He was harassing me nonstop about being his girlfriend, even though I already have a boyfriend. I don't know what you all see in him, but if he hadn't nagged me so much, he'd still be in one piece. He brought it on himself."

"Why wouldn't you want to be his girlfriend?" the second girl asked. "Aoyama-kun is so perfect and dreamy!"

"Maybe to you, but I don't like him," Ichigo said. "You can crush on him all you want, but please leave me and my friends out of it. Besides, since I'm already with Kisshu here, you've all got a better chance of making Aoyama yours."

The girls looked startled, then perked up, and the first girl said, "You're right!"

"Can we eat in peace now?" Moe asked.

The girls didn't respond, they just headed off, talking excitedly. "Nice, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"Thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said happily.

The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventfully, and soon it was time to go home. When Ichigo and Kisshu got home, they saw a police car in the driveway, and ran in. When they got to the living room, they found two officers, Pai, Sakura, and Shintaro sitting in the room. They looked up as Kisshu and Ichigo came in, and Pai said, "I'm glad you're back. I found Deep Blue's human host, but we're having some issues with what to do now."

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked.

"A kid at your school called Aoyama Masaya," one of the officers said gloomily.

"And why is there a problem?" Kisshu asked.

"The police aren't too happy with the idea of killing him, even though Pai said he'd be discreet about it," Shintaro said.

"Isn't this the only way to make sure the Earth isn't destroyed?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that we have to allow the murder of a thirteen-year-old," one of the officers said. "That's not exactly something that's going to go down too well if we get found out. If he disappears, our comrades will be called, and we'll have to do something, or people will get suspicious."

"So put up posters, and fake a search," Kisshu said. "And after a while, you can say to his family that he's presumed dead, and you need to move on to other things. The police can't be expected to spend all their efforts on one missing person; there must be zillions of other cases you need to work on."

The officers sighed, and then the one who had been talking said, "Alright. We'll let you handle this, but please don't give us the details afterwards. We'll keep you updated on Shirogane's case."

"Thank you," Shintaro said, standing. The others stood up too, and Shintaro walked the officers out, then came back. "When are you doing this, Pai?" he asked.

"Tonight, I think I'll be better off doing it when everyone's sleeping," Pai said.

"Alright," Shintaro said. He turned to Ichigo and Kisshu, and asked, "How was school?"

"Fine, nothing out of the ordinary," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I should start our homework, though."

"I'm going to order pizza for dinner, so I'll do that later," Sakura said. "Good luck on your homework."

"Thanks Mom," Ichigo said, and she and Kisshu headed back to her room.

**Aoyama's going to die next chapter, but I feel like this story is getting kind of boring. If you've got ideas on how to spice it up, please let me know. Review plz!**


End file.
